Reencuentro
by OtakuPervert
Summary: OwO Lemon, es mi primer fanfic, esta feo pero pasen y lean xD criticas bonitas por fa xD


**holaaaa n_n yo soy nueva en FanFic - y pues si soy pervertida e.e y mi primer FanFic es Lemon e.e esto se me ocurrio leyendo mangas hentai (si, leo mangas hentai e.e) y pues me parecio muy pervert y siempre quise hacerme una cuenta de para publicar mis perversiones c: sin mas que decir ****aqui empieza e.e! ****es todo narrado por Lucy c:**

**Nota: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad ****de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es mia original e.e**

* * *

-Acciones-

"_Pensamientos"_

~Cambio de Escena~

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, soy una estrella pop y hoy dare mi primero concierto de año...

Aquí estoy, en el escenario, todos me aman pero... ¡RIN RIN RIN!

Lucy: ¡¿Weeeeeeee!? ... ¡El despertador! ¡El despertador! -dijo mientras apagaba el despertador- que sueño mas raro... Estrella pop, ojala y fuera verdad.

Ahora si, en serio, soy Lucy Heartfilia, estudio en el colegio Fairy y ocupo el puesto de delegada de la clase.

~En La Escuela~

Natsu: hola Lucy -le susurro el chico pelirosado al oido a Lucy con un tono de lujuria-

Lucy: ¡Natsu, vete y dejame en paz! -le dijo ella despues de empujarlo-

Natsu: no hullas Lucy, sabes que voy a seguirte... -dijo Natsu mientras rodeaba la cintura de Lucy con sus brazos-

Lucy: ¡Sueltame!, ¿Por qué no te vas a acosar a otras chicas? Ademas estamos en un colegio, alguien puede vernos.

Natsu: nadie conoce este lugar -dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos subian a los pechos de Lucy-

Me quede petrificada, no sabia si seguia dormida o Natsu queria violarme, cuando recupere el pensamiento lo golpie en sus 'partes nobles' y sali corriendo.

Lucy: _"¿Por que Natsu me hace esto? ¿Quien se cree que es? Desde que ingreso a al colegio no ah dejado de acosarme o si no esta con sus amiguitos, Erza, Juvia, Jellal y Gray, que por cierto tampoco son santos, me han dicho que se meten a los baños del colegio a tener relaciones..."_

~Al Dia Siguiente~

Otro dia comun y corriente pero siento que algo falta, se me hace raro que Natsu no me ah venido a molestar hoy...

Natsu: ¡Lucy! -dijo el mientras agachaba la mirada en forma de reverencia-

Lucy: Natsu, si vienes a... -fue interrumpida-

Natsu: ¡Lo siento Lucy! Nunca debi hacer eso, lo siento mucho Lucy, pero necesito que me escuches, quiero que vengas hoy a mi casa, por favor, necesito explicarte todo.

Lucy: Natsu... si intentas algo estas muerto

La verdad nunca me puse a pensar si me gustaba Natsu, cuando no estaba molestandome realmente era tierno, tal vez tenga un lado amable, si fuera un mal chico ya hubiera hecho otra _'_cosa_' _pero tampoco debo fiarme tanto, primero vere que va a decirme...

~En Casa De Natsu~

Natsu me quiere dar una 'Explicacion' me pregunto que me dira...

Natsu: Quiero explicarte porque te trato como si te conociera

Natsu me lo explico todo, el es huerfano igual que yo, en el orfanato en el cual crecio conocio a una chica, el amor de su vida, siempre la quiso, se enamoro de ella pero cuando ambos cumplieron los 12 años ella fue adoptada y el se quedo en el orfanato, nadie lo adopto y tuvo que esperar a ser mayor para salir, ingreso a la academia Fairy donde juro ver una chica muy parecida a su querida amiga.

Lucy: ¿Y como se llamaba la chica?

Natsu: su nombre era... Lucy Heartfilia...

El me explico que al verme ai, tan parecida a ella y con el mismo nombre, empezo a tratarme asi, queria saber si podia reconocerlo, investigo todo sobre de mi y supo que mis padres son adoptivos y el nombe de mi orfanato era el mismo en que el crecio y luego supo que esa chica... era yo.

Lucy: N-natsu... realmente eres tu -dijo ella empapada en lagrimas-

Natsu: lo siento Lucy, nunca debi hacer eso, y se que tal vez no me perdones pero necesito que se pas que siempre te ame y aun te amo.

Lucy: ¡Natsu! -dijo empapada en lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba- si lo hubieras dicho antes... ¡Baka!

Natsu: lo siento Lucy...

Nos quedamos hablando todo el dia, pero sin darnos cuenta se hizo muy tarde y no podia regresar porque estaba lloviendo..

Natsu: creo que tendras que quedarte a dormir aqui, ya es tarde y la lluvio esta muy fuerte, ¿O prefieres irte?

Lucy: esta bien, me quedare espero no ser una molestia

Natsu: no molestas a nadie Lucy, es un honor tenerte aqui mi amada Lucy -dijo mientras le besaba la mano a la chica-

En ese momento me sonroje, pero me gusto que lo hiciera, por algun razon, por mas que Natsu me acosara, siempre me senti a salvo, con un calor profundo, nunca supe porque y era porque era mi Natsu.

Natsu: no creo que debas dormir con tu uniforme, es incomodo ara dormir, ¿No?

Natsu me presto una camisa que el usaba a los 15 años asi que no me quedaba tan grande, pero lo malo fue que no tenia que ponerme en las piernas asi que me tuve que quedar en bragas.

Lucy: N-no me mires asi...

Natsu: lo siento, no pude evitar notar el hermoso cuerpo que tienes Lucy...

Lucy: ¿Donde voy a dormir yo?

Natsu: conmigo... Si no te molesta, o puedo dormir yo en el sofa y tu en la cama si te parece

Lucy: ahh.. no yo dormire en el sofa, no quiero molestar

Natsu: entonces dormimos juntos, no dejare que duermas en el sofa y tu no quieres dejarme hacerlo -dijo sonrojandose un poco-

Lucy: B-bueno...

~A Media Noche~

Lucy: Natsy... ¿Estas despierto?

Ambos estabamos en la misma cama dandonos la espalda el uno al otro..

Natsu: Si, estoy despierto, no puedo dormir

Lucy: yo tampoco

Ambos no volteamos y quedamos uno en frente del otro, pero paso algo incomod, ¡Mis pechos estaban encima de la cara de Natsu!

Natsu: ¡L-lucy!

Lucy: ¡G-gomenasai!

Intente alejarme de Natsu, pero el no me lo permitio, me tomo de la cintura con una mano, y con su otra mano empezo a jugar con mis pechos

Lucy: N-natsu... ¿Que haces...?

Por alguna razon no hice resistencia y me deje llevar, luego de eso Natsu procedio a desabotonarme la camisa y vio que no llebaba sosten

Natsu: Lucy, son muy suaves y grandes...

Natsu empezo a pasar sus labios por mis pechos lo que me hizo soltar gemidos

Natsu: ¿Te gusta?

Lucy: S-si... no pares...

Natsu procedio a besarme en los labios mientras yo jugaba con su lengua. El soloto mi cintura y empezo a tocar mi 'zona'

Natsu: Lucy, estas muy humeda..

Natsu me quito las bragas y me dejo totalmente desnuda, pero no iba dejar que solo el se diviertiera. Le quite toda su ropa a Natsu y luego cambiamos papeles y quede encima de el

Lucy: me toca divertirme

Agarre el pene de Natsu y empeze a masajearlo y luego lo meti en mi boca. Pude escuchar los jadeos de Natsu, me gustaba como gemia.

Natsu: ¡L-lucy!

Lucy: ya no aguanto mas, ¡Lo quiero dentro!

Despues de eso Natsu introducio su pene en mi 'zona' y empezo a sacarlo y meterlo una y otra vez. Empeze a mover mis caderas rapidamente cuando de repente...

Natsu: ¡Lucy me vengo!

Lucy: ¡Si, vente dentro de mi!

Senti como Natsu se venia dentro de mi, era caliente y se sentia bien. Despues de eso cai sobre el pecho de Natsu y ambos nos quedamos dormidos

~Al Dia Siguiente~

Desperte y estaba sola en la cama, me levante y me puse la camisa. Entre a la cocina y vi a Natsu sirviendo el desayuno. Desde esa noche Natsu y yo vivimos juntos y no necesitamos television para divertirnos.

**Fin :3**

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primero FanFic ._. esta algo largo y es Lemon xd no me jusguen por algo mi nick es OtakuPervert xd me quedo algo larga para ser un solo cap pero era muy corta paara dos (segun yo) espero no desagradar a nadie ya que escribi esta hiostoria porque no enncontre Lemon NaLu ._. en fin, adios xddd**


End file.
